Phoenix
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: Blazing eyes. Hair the colour of smoke, of ash. Flawlessness. Never play with fire. Or you will burn. You may gaze, but he will always be beyond you. Kai Hiwatari. -One shot-


_This is a one-shot for all of you Kai fans, girls in particular. I was inspired by Chibi Lothlen'sone-shot about Tala, Behind Blue Eyes. It is fantastic and I highly recommend you read it. You can find the link on my biography page under favourite stories. _

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**Phoenix**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

_Feel the heat pulsate through your skin, as it boils and sizzles in your blood_

_Embrace the fury of the flame, the blazing glory, the fire within_

Crimson. Red.

The colour of blood. The colour of anger. The colour of passion.

The colour of flame.

He stands alone. Solitary. Tall and proud. Majestic. He is brilliance. Every inch of him, flawless.

He is human. Like you. He has bones. Limbs. Eyes and ears. A heart that pulsates to a rhythm unlike any other.

Oh yes. He is human by all means. But humans are mortal. When their time comes, they die. They waste away. They become nothing.

No human can be reborn. And if, somehow, they were, how then could they be a human? Would they not be…something above human?

Look at the boy. That regal, stoic young man. Appearances deceive. He appears human. But no human is immortal.

Flawless, chiselled features. Pale skin. Cheeks slashed by deep, dark blue. Hair the colour of smoke, of ash. Eyes that blaze with the intensity of flame. So bottomless. So endless. Could you hold his gaze? Could you stand the heat from a stare so emotionless, so piercing that its sharpness puts a blade's end to shame?

Or will you melt from its scorching severity?

No. He cannot be human. His eyes are too bright. His movements too swift. He does not merely walk, as you and I walk. He glides. He does not merely run, as you and I run. He soars. With strong, lithe, youthful arms, he gestures nonchalantly. They are not mere arms. They are…wings. Wings of fire. That carry him far above you. Far beyond you he stands, arms folded, the blinding, bright ends of his scarf dancing behind him, around him, like brilliant banners.

You do not look up at him. It is he who looks down on you. You want his attention. You _long_ for it. Like a moth to a flame, you are inexplicably drawn to him. He is irresistible to you. You cannot fathom why. You cannot explain the burning sensation inside.

The fire within.

It becomes too much but still you gaze at him. Despite the risks. Despite the danger.

Is it…part of the _thrill_, perhaps? That you know you are playing with fire and there is a chance you will get burnt? He stands and watches you, with eyes inhumanly keen, with alertness and awareness beyond human capacity. So silent. So solitary.

So beautiful.

He is surrounded by raging flames, wild flames. They form a barrier between the young man and yourself. The heat forces you to keep your distance. No matter how much you are drawn to him. No matter how much you want him. The flames will always stop you from reaching him. They are his protection, his barrier.

See how they flicker and dance around him. See how their brightness illuminates his eyes with a tinge of gold; see how they cast shadows across his finely sculpted face. See how they caress him, the way a lover caresses the one they love, the way a mother caresses her newborn babe.

Oh yes. He is a child. A child of the Sun. A child of fire. The heat does not burn him. See how he stands so still, so composed. The heat's intensity is matched only by the fierceness in his eyes. Within them is a light that can never be extinguished.

Can you see the spark, deep within? The fire is so hot, so sweltering in its heat, yet he breaks no sweat. Not even a drop.

He is waiting for you to make your move, a move he knows you will make; he knows it even before you make it. Shall you step forward and attempt to brave the flames again? If you do, they will only intensify and force you further away.

You are not wanted here. You are not welcome. You cannot pass. He has not spoken any words, but he does not need to. A look is enough. That passive, cold stare. Uncaring, callous.

Yet despite their emotionless reaction to you, you know within those same depths is a flaming passion that will never die. He is fiery. He is feisty. Stubborn and conceited, demanding, wilful, he bends for nothing and no-one.

There is still time to turn away. Perhaps he will let you leave. Perhaps this master of flame will let you escape, unharmed.

Or perhaps you have been standing and staring for too long. He watches you like a hawk, eagle eyed. He knows your thoughts. Your next move. He knows why you stare. He knows you desire him.

_Kai Hiwatari_.

So sought after. So wanted. But he does not want you. He is unaccustomed to company. You have violated his personal space.

His eyes are no longer amethyst in shade. They are soft amber. A blazing gold. You cannot move. You cannot look away. Like a deer caught in headlights, you are rendered immobile by that powerful, piercing gaze.

With a languid gesture, fire blazes and advances toward you. In a swift and graceful movement, he has turned and is walking away, his scarf ends trailing behind him.

Leaving you here. To be consumed by the very thing that torments your mind and your emotions.

No…he is not human. His fire will never die. He is a creature of flame. A Phoenix. Blazing. Brilliant. Beautiful. Fierce, powerful, proud, majestic. Glorious. You see it in the manner he walks. So confident, so elegant. Yes. You can finally see it. You can finally see what he is and what makes him so desirable. He is a Phoenix, and you have lingered for too long. You have tried to break into a sanctuary that is sacred, you have trespassed and it is time to suffer the consequences.

The flame has surrounded you and the heat now begins to sizzle and burn into your skin, boiling your blood, setting your very nerves and your very core on fire.

Now you will feel his fury and realise that you should never play with fire.

**Author's Note:**

_Well, what do you think? I tried to capture Kai's indifferent nature to any onlooker who gawks at him. Thanks again to Chibi for inspiring me. It's not half so good as hers which is shorter and better than this ;; I hope it wasn't all that awful however. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading._


End file.
